


Stuck to You

by megupic



Series: Chlonath Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chlonath Week, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, chlonath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic
Summary: After being hit by a hand-holding obsessed akuma, Chloe and Nath find themselves stuck together for the afternoon.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why the hell would Hawkmoth even think of this kind of akuma? How does this even help him get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses?!”

Nath ignored Chloe as she went on and on. She’d been ranting for the past ten minutes and by now, he’d learned to tune her out. He barely registered his hand moving with hers as she waved their magically-joined hands around in outrage.

The latest akuma was a  supervillain duo named Les MAINiaques, a pair of over-enthusiastic lovers who insisted that holding hands could cure anything. Why Hawkmoth had sought out positive emotions instead of his usually negative ones was beyond Nath. Maybe it was because the emotions themselves were obsessive and a little insane, rather than positive. Either way, it was double the trouble for the heroes of Paris and the current reason why he was stuck to Chloe Bourgeois for the afternoon.

Not that he minded. He’d been harboring a crush for his old classmate for the past year or so after he’d been involved in another akuma incident with her and long story short…he’d realized Chloe wasn’t the biggest bitch she made herself out to be a lot of the time.

Now they were in university and somehow they were still stuck together. Even though they’d chosen different majors, they’d still somehow ended up in the same art history class. She claimed it was for a humanities credit the first day she sat down next to him, mumbling something about a familiar face.

So they’d spent all semester getting to know each other and in his opinion, it was going really well. He’d learned so much about her and found himself falling deeper every day. But some days were difficult, like today.

They’d been fighting about a research project they had to do together when the conversation had erupted into a full blown fight, only to be interrupted by Les Mainiaques fusing their hands together so they could “talk and make up”.

And so here they were, seated on a bench in front of the Louvre, waiting for Ladybug’s miraculous cure to separate them again.

“…And I am totally booked today, I don’t have time for this!” Chloe was still ranting, gesturing angrily at their woven fingers.

“So why don’t we just go to your appointments together?” he suggested casually. “If they’re that important, don’t let me get in your way.”

“I-I can’t do that!” she stammered, her face turning pink slightly.

“Why? Are you embarrassed?” he challenged, squeezing her hand slightly. The blush on her face turned to a deeper red.

“And what if I am?”

A thought struck Nath just then, a very mischevious thought. Why argue back and forth with her and get nowhere, when he could continue to tease her? She obviously wasn’t used to it and he was quickly finding out that he liked seeing her flustered. Why not take this god-given opportunity and play with her for a bit? Slowly, his lips stretched into a crooked, lazy grin.

“Then I’d say that’d be a pity. I mean, think of all the compliments you’d miss out on if we’re avoiding the general public?”

“What do you mean?” she huffed. “I can’t think of any compliments that involve you at my side.”

“But that’s just it, Chlo,” his grin only grew when he saw her blink in surprise at her nickname, something he’d never used before. “I’m not stupid, I’ve heard some of your comments to Sabrina about me.”

“Like what? You don’t know anything, Kurtzberg.”

Oh really now?

“What about the one where puberty was a little late for me, but when it came it…what was the words? ‘Hit me like a truck’?”

He knew he’d hit the mark when her face turned the same exact shade of red as his hair and when she opened her mouth to retaliate, she could only stammer.

“Why not take advantage of the opportunity and show off your very attractive friend to the general public? You like showing off all your other pretty things, right?”

“Th-This is different!”

“I don’t see why,” he said, laughing at little. That laugh earned him a sharp glare, but he paid it no mind. This was really fun.

“Admit it Chlo, you like me.”

She quickly whipped her head the other direction, refusing to look at him.

“And…” he continued in a lower tone, leaning closer to her, “I think you’re secretly enjoying holding my hand all this time.”

“D-Dream on, Kurtzberg. I know you’re making all this up to get a rise out of me. Besides,” she took a deep breath and faced him, eyes narrowed and lips curled into a smirk of her own. “I’m glad to help out someone who doesn’t usually get to hold hands with pretty girls, let alone yours truly. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go along with it.”

She recovered fast, he thought as he felt a similar blush start to heat his face. He wasn’t going to back down now though, so he leaned even closer, tightening his grip on her hand. She returned the sentiment by squeezing his hand back and brushing her thumb slowly over his hand back and forth. Crap.

He was in deep now.


	2. Chapter 2

“Watcha doin’ there?” he crooned, mimicking her movement and brushing his thumb against her hand too. Her skin was abnormally soft…must be the expensive hand cream so used. Now that their faces were merely centimeters away from each other, he noticed she smelled like honey and flowers…or some other rich kind of scent. It was sweet, light, flowery…

 _Get a hold of yourself, Nath. Don’t get distracted_ , he chided himself.

 _Too late_ , replied his treacherous thoughts.

“Nothing at all,” she replied sweetly. “What are you doing?”

“N-nothing,” he stammered, silently cursing at himself. She was the one who was supposed to be flustered, not him! He started this whole thing anyway! “We should get moving,” he said, looking anywhere but her. “We’re only easy targets here.”

She scoffed again. “Targets for what? The akuma already got us.” She lifted their joined hands in emphasis.

“Yeah…but still. I can’t just sit here. C’mon, let’s go for a walk.” Before she could answer, he was on his feet, pulling her up with him, and marching them towards Le Jardin de Tuilleries across the street.

It was a cool fall day and the rows of trees towered over them in bright shades of orange and red. Many leaves had already fallen in the chill air and the path in front of them was covered in a crunchy, colorful carpet. Because of the chill combined with the current rampaging akuma, few people were outside and the cafe was closed, empty iron chairs and tables silently awaiting their future patrons.

They circled around a few times before Nath brought them to a stop in front of one of the many sculptures that adorned the park. To anyone looking at them from a distance, they just appeared like a normal couple out on a romantic autumn stroll. Nath was actually kind of grateful for this particular akuma curse. He’d forgotten his gloves and the only hope for warmth he had for his hands was Chloe’s. At least he had an excuse to hold her hand at this point.

“It’s freezing!” Chloe’s protest echoed his thoughts. “We should go back inside! We need to pick something for the project anyway. Might as well start it since we’re stuck here together anyway.”

“Aw, Chlo, don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this?” he teased, but started to steer them back towards the museum.

“I already told you I wasn’t enjoying this! Hard of hearing much?”

“Just checking,” he said, laughing. That only seemed to irritate her more.

“What are you laughing at?”

“You, obviously.”

***

They wandered through the museum, eventually settling on a painting since Chloe deemed that particular art style the easiest and ‘most refined’. Whatever that meant. He’d let her choose and that’s how they ended up in a smaller room with enormous paintings and padded couches, facing their chosen piece when the miraculous cure tore through the room. Immediately, Nath felt the magic super glue disappear between their fingers, but he didn’t let go of her hand.

They both stared at each other, knowing the time stuck together was over…yet for all her complaining, Chloe didn’t move to untwine her fingers from his.

“Looks like you’re going to be late to some of those appointments,” he murmured, his treacherous gaze drifting down to her soft pink lips and then darting back up to her brilliant blue eyes.

“I can call and cancel them,” she whispered. “It’s not a big deal.”

He let out a bark of a laugh. “Chloe Bourgeois saying it’s not a big deal?”

“Sh-shut up, Kurtzberg. Today’s a day full of surprises…”

“Then you won’t mind one more surprise?” he said before he could think twice about it.

“What surpr–mmph!”

His lips were on hers before he could convince himself not to. He half expected her to slap him or jump up and yell at him or something, but what surprised him the most was when she kissed him back. Her grip on his hand tightened as she leaned into the kiss, her lips tasting like some kind of fruity lip balm.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but eventually he leaned back to see her as flushed as he felt.

“Um…” he tried to form a sentence, but his mind was currently in a sweet fog he didn’t know how, or want, to leave.

She looked him up and down, a slight smirk on her lips. “Don’t get too attached, Kurtzberg. I was only curious. See you in class tomorrow.”

Then she got up, flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, and strode out. Which left him staring after her, completely at a loss for words and for once looking forward to Art History class.


End file.
